Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Optical components that incorporate metamaterial surfaces have been realized using numerical simulation and nanofabrication technologies. Metamaterial surfaces may include sub-wavelength arrangements of materials having different refractive indices. For instance, the sub-wavelength arrangements may include line/grating structures, split ring structures, post structures, and/or “inverse” structures, e.g. holes, trenches, etc. The “critical” dimensions of such structures (e.g. split ring gap, post diameter, etc.) may be 300 nm or less.